


Across the Sands For You

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [9]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Animalistic, M/M, Mordrem, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Quiet Sex, Rescue, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: The Soundless Surya has been captured whilst out on a rescue mission. His flame, Pren, must brave the Mordrem to get him back.





	Across the Sands For You

**Author's Note:**

> These fics are written for free on request, and are copied from my tumblr (caledonretreat).
> 
> **If you would like your own smutty fic written, please don't hesitate to contact me and we can discuss details** :D Peace and love x

Surya always had a knack for knowing when trouble was on its way, but this gambit was reckless and suicidal enough that it didn’t warrant his sixth sense. He had accompanied Candra through glades and swamps until they had arrived at the edges of the Silverwastes almost a week later. They stayed clear of the supply lines guarded and monitored by the Pact, surly soldiers and nervous recruits watching carefully as two unknown sylvari made their way towards an active warzone.

They had found Candra’s ex-lover Zvezda quickly enough, guided by a compulsion that drew Candra to the Courtier squire. She was fighting a pack of ravenous, grotesque fern hounds that had been twisted and corrupted by the Elder Dragon’s power alongside Cordyline. The usually sanguine Courtier Knight sneered at Surya and Candra’s approach, but made no complaint as their extra weight broke through the ring of hounds and chased off the tired hunters over the dunes.

Like young animals, they had been herded away from the group and kept at bay, isolated in a basin of sand and bordered by sun-baked crags. With their potential prey now doubled, the Mordrem had made themselves known in earnest. The hounds returned with renewed vigour, corrupted sylvari and mutated corpses streaming towards them, their escape cut off by lumbering beasts. They had fought hard, but it had been brutal and brief. Cordyline had been the last to be subdued, dragged to the ground under the weight of a hulking Mordrem and his armoured limbs savaged and pulled by hounds in a roaring melee. It came as no relief to Surya to find that they hadn’t been killed intentionally; this was a trap for live game.

The sylvari who had yet to be fully mutated and twisted were aware that their quarry would bleed out or succumb to infection should they be left so maimed whilst on the move, and after an agonising limp through the desert, they had been allowed to tear apart their clothing for coverings whilst the Mordrem made camp in a secluded cave. The prisoners were kept at the back, stuffed in a gloomy and damp corner filled with pointed rocks whilst the twitchy, heaving corruptions patrolled and kept watch. Hounds slavered and growled at them throughout the night, and Surya contemplated how it had ever come to this.

***

Pren had not needed his canine companion to scent out the sickly-sweet odour given off by the Mordrem, the smell of rotting fruit making Heulwen’s nose wrinkle and teeth bear. He had followed his Aurelia with a sense of awe; she was a Norn through-and-through, discerning tracks and signs of life that would have easily eluded him, and the hulking bear Marlissa shook off the desert heat with grim determination. They peered over a dune and had watched the cave for some time, the Norn mumbling notes to herself; the timings, the behaviour, the pack leaders, the cowards. As the moon rose to its apex, the large beasts that accompanied the prisoner train wandered off, compelled to some ulterior goal by a sinister intelligence. Finally, Aurelia judged the time right, and their attack began.

Aurelia led the way, her years of hunting gifting her with endless patience. Pren had thought they would enter the camp when the moon was covered to avoid having to fight their entire enemy at once, but his mentor had stood up within full sight of the sentries and walked down the sand bank towards them. Alarms had been raised and before long over a dozen Mordrem were arrayed in front of the cave. But Aurelia didn’t rush, making for her foe with her staff clutched in her hands and teeth glinting in the moonlight. She loped steadily like a predator, the less sentient Mordrem goaded into foolishly rushing forwards in fury. Pren rushed to catch her and the monsters fell with violent efficiency. By the time their steady wave crashed against the Mordrem sensible enough to hold together, the monsters were too injured and too few in number to protect themselves. They found the prisoners secluded away in the dark of the cave, the corrupted hounds yelping and shrieking as they raced away and off into the night.

Bearing a few nicks and bruises, Pren and Aurelia helped the much more battered prisoners to their feet and out of the cave. Pren begrudged escorting and sharing food with a high-ranking member of the Nightmare Court, but Aurelia had cautioned that it was better to travel in a larger group if they wanted to scare off any parties that might come to reclaim their lost cargo. The group and limped and crawled and hobbled across the desert until a dusty bronze tint lit the horizon and the moon began to hide away. Now closer to well-worn Pact routes, they found a recess in the sand backed by a cliff face and strewn with desiccated trees. Most of the group set down where they were and fell into an aching sleep, Aurelia sitting with the slumbering animals and keeping watch. Exhausted, Pren barely spoke as he pulled a padded sleeping cloth from his pack and collapsed on the ground beside Surya. Already half-asleep, the Soundless jumped a little as the cover was thrown over him.

“Didn’t think I’d see you again,” he rasped.

“I would have walked the length of the jungle and back to find you, Surya,” Pren replied gruffly. “Where feels worst?” Grimacing, Surya gestured to his rib, where a blade had gouged and almost bit bone. Pren reached out underneath the cover and gently laid his fingers either side of the cut. Despite his tiredness, he could feel a magic deep below the ground trickle into him, healing light cast over Surya’s broken bark and forcing the opening to knit itself back together. “Where else? Surya?”

Pren looked up when no reply came and felt the wind knocked from his chest. Surya’s eyes were almost glittering, wide and focused on him with intent. His chest was heaving gently and Pren felt his fall into the same rhythm without delay, like a charge jumping between their chests. There was a joke to be made in where he should go next, but his pulse was thundering in his ears and before he knew it, they were blindly pressing their faces forwards. Their lips met clumsily, hungrily, kisses coming deep and fast whilst fingers scratched against bark as they hurried to pull their fatigues off. Pren felt his bruises ache and his cuts sing in protest at the movement, but a fire was spreading across his body as he panted into Surya’s kiss, and he knew he wouldn’t be stopped. A thrill of pain shot through his jaw as the much worse-off Surya planted his teeth into his lip. The moment he relinquished, Pren dove back for more, nipping and pulling at soft flesh, heads and noses knocking together clumsily as they clung passionately to the only life that mattered in this dead, bleached bowl of dust.

He groped underneath the scratchy material until he found Surya’s hardening cock. He fondled it aimlessly and Surya gasped into the kiss, neither of them caring if anyone else heard their quiet sighs and heavy breathing. Surya followed the example and they stroked each other’s cocks roughly in a tangle of arms and brushing wrists. They gulped down air and winced as soft flesh was pulled too taught or knuckles traded quick blows, but there was a primal urge coursing through them that couldn’t be denied, only urged on by flashes of pain. They needed each other, the rush of rough sex calling in their souls.

Surya lost pace as a thin wound caused by a barb overcame his reverie. Pren guided his hand away and kissed him with more care, a long and powerful embrace that said, ‘Trust me’. The druid in training shuffled closer and Surya felt his heart jumped at the feeling of his hard member bound against the back of Pren’s by his strong grip. A thought came that this surely wasn’t going to work, but the warmth of contact and the start of Pren’s pumping dismissed the thought almost instantly. Now free of concentrating on the pace of pleasuring Pren, Surya guided Pren towards him by his neck and kissed his quickly and consistently, breaking to stare into his eyes and whisper before embracing him again.

“That’s good. Keep going. I’m so hard. You’re amazing.” Each whisper built the knot of pleasure growing in Pren’s legs. Their pre-cum mixed and made the rough, dry handjob smoother, skin and fingers gliding over each other and stimulating the dirty and animalistic satisfaction they both felt. Surya felt the effect of his words, watching Pren’s expression grow more pained as his orgasm crept up on him. He loved that face, and a thought that pushed him abruptly to the edge of his own climax came. He leaned over Pren’s face, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses on his cheek, leaning a little on him as he whispered into Pren’s ear.

“If it weren’t for these wounds I’d be rutting you already.” As he said the words, the fantasy flashed like lightning through his mind, images of Pren splayed out on the sand, one leg over his thigh and another over his shoulder, crying out as Surya thrust recklessly into him. Pren felt the same shock, his own fantasy evolving from the words and weight Surya leaning on him into the Soundless pressing him bodily into the sand, his whole form caringly forced into the gritty ground as Surya’s hips slapped heavily against his ass. Pren could almost feel Surya’s whole body on top of him, the feeling of his cock stretching his hole and roughly fucking him, a sweet burning pain complementing the vigorous and aggressive pace the Soundless set as he used Pren.

They growled and gasped as they came, cum splattering over Pren’s hand and onto their partly-exposed stomachs as their fantasies carried them over the line. Pren pumped them until they were sore from sensitivity, inviting the pain and pleasure into them both to draw out their heavenly closeness. Eventually they could handle no more and, now conscious of how badly they ached, they collapsed in a panting heap. Pren’s arm screamed from the effort and his hand stayed on their twitching, damp cocks as they wilted like flowers in winter. Surya got the worst of it, slipping his chest off the druid’s shoulder and laying still in a heap, no doubt aggravating cuts and fractures with his effort.

They didn’t care. Not about the hurts or the aches or the sticky mess beneath the scratchy cover. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment like shocked virgins, overwhelmed now that the emotional intensity had come to an end. They shared one last dry, lazy kiss, and lay their heads against the sand. Finally, an ease sleep came.


End file.
